mlpfandomcom-20200223-history
Aria Blaze/Gallery
''My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks Dazzlings sitting in the shadows EG2.png The Dazzlings vocalizing in the corner booth EG2.png|La, la-la... Aria Blaze removes her hood EG2.png|So, are we finally done? Aria Blaze "I need a meal" EG2.png|"I ''need a meal." Adagio "isn't the same as in Equestria" EG2.png Aria "wish we'd never been banished" EG2.png Sonata Dusk "I think this place is the worst" EG2.png Aria "you're the worst, Sonata" EG2.png|''You're'' the worst! Aria and Sonata not getting along EG2.png Adagio Dazzle runs out of the cafe EG2.png Adagio "do you know what that is?" EG2.png Aria and Sonata don't have a clue EG2.png Adagio "it's Equestrian magic!" EG2.png Aria "this world doesn't have Equestrian magic" EG2.png|"This world doesn't have Equestrian magic." Adagio and Aria "it does now" EG2.png|Oh, yeah, right. Aria Blaze listening to Adagio EG2.png Adagio "everyone in this pathetic world" EG2.png The Dazzlings begin to scheme EG2.png Rainbow Rocks opening sequence Dazzlings' gems EG2.png|On the left, you can see Aria's face inside the gem. Rainbow Rocks Dazzlings credits EG2.png|Take a good look viewers, this is the only time Aria's name is mentioned in the film. The Dazzlings stand in the shadows EG2.png The Dazzlings arrive at Canterlot High EG2.png|If this is the chick we're up against the this'll be a walk in the park. Sunset introduces the Dazzlings to CHS EG2.png The Dazzlings at the start of the tour EG2.png|Go ahead. The Dazzlings sense something "magical" EG2.png Sunset Shimmer "that's the science lab" EG2.png Sunset shows the Dazzlings around EG2.png|Ugh! Get on with it! The Dazzlings see Sunset run off EG2.png Sunset talks about the musical showcase EG2.png|This is the best you've got to offer? Adagio Dazzle getting an idea EG2.png The Dazzlings give each other sly looks EG2.png Aria Blaze "we have been known to sing" EG2.png Sonata Dusk "we sing, like, all the time" EG2.png|What in the world? Sonata Dusk being indiscreet EG2.png|Uh, Adagio! Sonata oblivious "what did I say?" EG2.png Adagio Dazzle "great way to meet other students" EG2.png Sonata Dusk "I meant to say" EG2.png|Can you just keep quiet for a while? Sonata giddy and Aria annoyed EG2.png|"What you would have said if you weren't the worst! Sonata and Aria arguing EG2.png Adagio Dazzle "you'll have to excuse them" EG2.png Adagio calls Sonata and Aria idiots EG2.png The Dazzlings try to appear innocent EG2.png|I'll shut up if she shuts up. Sunset notices the Dazzlings' jewelry EG2.png Adagio palming her jewel EG2.png Aria and Sonata's pendants EG2.png Adagio "hate for anything to happen" EG2.png Adagio Dazzle "this is it, girls" EG2.png|Hmm. I bet this should be different. Sonata Dusk excited about lunch EG2.png Sonata innocent and Aria in contempt EG2.png|For goodness sake! Adagio looks through the cafeteria doors EG2.png Aria Blaze "do what we always do" EG2.png|Here we go again! Aria Blaze "some plan, Adagio" EG2.png Aria Blaze "or my lead" EG2.png|"Or my lead." Adagio grabs Aria EG2.png Adagio snarling at Aria "MY lead!" EG2.png|"My lead." Sonata giggles at Aria's expense EG2.png|Aria mad? The Dazzlings enter the cafeteria EG2.png Sunset and friends looking at the Dazzlings EG2.png Octavia and students look at Aria Blaze EG2.png The Dazzlings walk through the cafeteria EG2.png Aria Blaze passing by other students (new version) EG2.png Aria Blaze passing by other students EG2.png The Dazzlings stand back to back EG2.png The Dazzlings' jewels start to shine EG2.png Adagio and the Dazzlings singing EG2.png Aria Blaze and Sonata Dusk singing together EG2.png The Dazzlings give a thumbs down EG2.png Aria and Sonata lifting up Adagio EG2.png|Up you go, Adagio! Adagio Dazzle walking on cafeteria table EG2.png Adagio and Dazzlings about to sing chorus EG2.png Aria Blaze pointing at unnamed boy EG2.png|Are you ready to dance, boy? Aria Blaze standing among CHS students EG2.png Sonata and Aria sing together EG2.png The Dazzlings singing together EG2.png The Dazzlings sing to the students EG2.png The Dazzlings sowing discord EG2.png The Dazzlings sowing more discord EG2.png Dazzlings and students sing together EG2.png Adagio appearing to have six arms EG2.png Dazzlings sing on red background EG2.png Canterlot High students whipped into a frenzy EG2.png Aria Blaze singing song's climax EG2.png Battle of the Bands song big finish EG2.png Canterlot High cafeteria clouded in green mist (new version) EG2.png Canterlot High cafeteria clouded in green mist EG2.png Storybook illustration of the sirens EG2.png Illustration of the sirens singing EG2.png Dazzlings as Sirens EG2.png Illustration of ponies fighting EG2.png Sirens feeding on ponies' negativity EG2.png Sirens spread discord across Equestria EG2.png Star Swirl banishes the sirens to another world EG2.png Dazzlings appear behind Flash EG2.png Dazzlings enter the gymnasium EG2.png Dazzlings inside the gymnasium EG2.png Dazzlings watch the arguing students EG2.png Sonata "used too much grape juice" EG2.png|(Sighs) Adagio "it's not the fruit punch, it's us" EG2.png Aria Blaze "the punch is awful too" EG2.png|"But the punch is awful too." Sonata "what do you know about good fruit punch?" EG2.png|"What do you know about good fruit punch?" Aria smacks Sonata's hand away EG2.png|"More than you!" Sonata smacks Aria's face EG2.png|"Do not!" Aria smacks Sonata's hair EG2.png|"Do too!" Adagio "just the kickoff party, girls" EG2.png The Dazzlings looking sinister EG2.png The Dazzlings hears Twilight EG2.png The Dazzlings looking surprised EG2.png|Okay, is this for real? Twilight shouting "friendship is magic!" EG2.png The Dazzlings confused EG2.png|Uh, Adagio, I hate to admit, but I sometimes doubt about magic in this world. Everyone staring at the Rainbooms EG2.png Octavia, Photo Finish, and Dazzlings stare at the Rainbooms EG2.png Adagio calls the Rainbooms "a little cocky" EG2.png Dazzlings absorbing students' negativity EG2.png Adagio looks at the Rainbooms curiously EG2.png Adagio and Aria looking at Sonata EG2.png Sonata shrugging EG2.png Adagio shouting "magic!" EG2.png|Are you blind, Sonata? There's clearly something going on with these girls! Dazzlings grinning at the Rainbooms EG2.png The Dazzlings in the CHS student crowd EG2.png The Dazzlings accept the crowd's praise EG2.png|Oh yeah, we're back in business! Dazzlings Smiling at the Negativity EG2.png Dazzlings absorbing more negativity EG2.png Adagio Dazzle "you feel that, girls?" EG2.png Dazzlings laughing evilly EG2.png|Oh, Adagio, I think your muscle thing is pretty impressive. Dazzlings laughing EG2.png Adagio motions for Aria and Sonata to silence EG2.png Aria talking about the "Rainblossoms" EG2.png|What do you think we should do? Aria "how exactly are we supposed to get to their magic?" EG2.png|"How exactly are we supposed to get to their magic?" Adagio "just as capable of falling apart" EG2.png Adagio "they just need a little..." EG2.png Adagio "push in the wrong direction" EG2.png Adagio "lining up to give them a shove" EG2.png Adagio and Aria amused and Sonata swaying EG2.png Adagio Dazzle "tears already?" EG2.png Aria and Sonata laughing at Twilight EG2.png The Dazzlings hear the next band EG2.png Adagio Dazzle "better head back" EG2.png Dazzlings walk down the school hallway EG2.png Adagio stops Aria and Sonata EG2.png Sunset Shimmer confronts Dazzlings EG2.png Adagio Dazzle "why? because you didn't?" EG2.png Sunset Shimmer "I'm in a much better place now!" EG2.png Aria Blaze plays on Sunset's emotions EG2.png|Loser! Loser! Aria continues taunting Sunset EG2.png|"Probably afraid no one would wanna see them play if she was in the group." Adagio Dazzle "If it's any consolation" EG2.png Adagio bumps into Sunset on purpose EG2.png The Dazzlings waiting backstage EG2.png Adagio Dazzle "We want to save the good stuff" EG2.png The Dazzlings' pendants glowing backstage EG2.png Curtain opens on the Dazzlings EG2.png Dazzlings beginning Under Our Spell EG2.png The Dazzlings second "Oh whoa oh" EG2.png Adagio Dazzle "Now that you're" EG2.png Backstage view of the Dazzlings EG2.png The Dazzlings striking a pose EG2.png Aria and Sonata singing backup EG2.png Aria and Sonata scene transition EG2.png Aria singing backup EG2.png Adagio with her hand beckoning to the camera EG2.png The Dazzlings bathed in the spotlight EG2.png|I always look good with mood lighting. Under Our Spell big finish EG2.png The Dazzlings on Mane Event stage (new version) EG2.png The Dazzlings on Mane Event stage EG2.png Adagio Dazzle maniacal laughter EG2.png Dazzlings grinning evilly in the audience EG2.png Dazzlings singing to the principals EG2.png Dazzlings join the Rainbooms and principals on stage EG2.png Adagio Dazzle "really looking forward to it" EG2.png Aria Blaze "wanted it so much more" EG2.png|You're so much better! Adagio Dazzle "Dazzlings versus Rainbooms " EG2.png Sonata Dusk being inadvertently manipulative EG2.png|Don't mess this up! Sonata Dusk "are held up for some reason" EG2.png Yet another Adagio evil grin EG2.png|Well, Aria, I can see that you're positively smiling at this moment. Adagio "Told you someone would give them a shove" EG2.png|Really? Sonata "She pulled a lever" EG2.png Aria "Go back to sleep, Sonata" EG2.png|"Go Back To Sleep Sonata" The Dazzlings waiting EG2.png Trixie "Try to top that!" EG2.png Adagio "I don't know if we can!" EG2.png The Dazzlings laughing EG2.png|Yeah right! Adagio stops the laughter EG2.png Dazzlings see green mist coming out EG2.png Dazzlings grinning evilly EG2.png|'bout time. Dazzlings strutting onto ampitheater stage EG2.png|I'm in a foggy stage with these girls. Aria vocalizing introduction EG2.png|Aria is about to sing. The Dazzlings absorbing the green mist while performing EG2.png The Dazzlings dancing to the right EG2.png The Dazzlings dancing to the left EG2.png Dazzlings wide shot EG2.png Dazzlings backstage shot ampitheater EG2.png The Dazzlings "Our time is now" EG2.png The Dazzlings "Your time is running out" EG2.png Rainbow steps in EG2.png The Dazzlings emitting red waves EG2.png Dazzlings with their hands up EG2.png The Dazzlings put their hands down EG2.png The wave of sound crashing down EG2.png The Dazzlings on stage EG2.png The Dazzlings pre-transformation EG2.png Red lights surround the Dazzlings EG2.png Aria transforming EG2.png The Dazzlings colored in black EG2.png The Dazzlings' black color breaks EG2.png The Dazzlings transformed EG2.png The Dazzlings "Nothing can stop us now!" EG2.png Dazzlings interrupted EG2.png Dazzlings interrupted by the Rainbooms' music EG2.png|Uh, girls? Rainbooms on hill and Dazzlings on stage EG2.png The Dazzlings "All we want and more" EG2.png Adagio powering the other Dazzlings' pendants EG2.png The Dazzlings shining bright EG2.png The Dazzlings' siren forms EG2.png Dazzling sirens flying EG2.png The Dazzlings with red eyes EG2.png|I look the best with red eyes! Siren Aria and Sonata flying above the Rainbooms EG2.png The Rainbooms see the Dazzling sirens flying around EG2.png Dazzling sirens about to strike the Rainbooms EG2.png Dazzling sirens get hit by waves EG2.png Siren Aria gets hit by wave of diamonds EG2.png Dazzling sirens attack with their voices EG2.png Dazzlings continue attacking with their voices EG2.png Dazzling sirens continue attacking EG2.png The Dazzlings evil grins EG2.png Sunset pointing at the Dazzlings EG2.png The Dazzlings get angry EG2.png The Dazzlings' siren forms about to attack EG2.png The Dazzlings' siren forms about to strike the Rainbooms EG2.png The Rainbooms send a shockwave EG2.png Shockwave heading towards the Dazzlings EG2.png The Dazzlings affected by shockwave EG2.png The Dazzling losing control of the Audience EG2.png The Dazzlings about to get defeated EG2.png|Girls, look out! Rainboom alicorn EG2.png|Fate is about to come Rainbooms alicorn shooting laser beam onto the Dazzlings EG2.png The Dazzlings' siren forms break into pieces EG2.png The Dazzlings being defeated EG2.png|AAAGHH! The Dazzlings' pendants break into pieces EG2.png The Dazzlings on stage defeated EG2.png The Dazzlings with their pendants broken EG2.png|Groan...my head! Adagio sees her pendant broken EG2.png|It hurts! The Dazzlings nervous EG2.png|I'm about to struggle for this... The Dazzlings singing badly EG2.png|Oh gosh! This is horrible! The Dazzlings realize that they can't sing well EG2.png|Wh-what? The Dazzlings being booed at by the audience EG2.png|Oh, no... Foods thrown at the Dazzlings EG2.png|Not the food! The Dazzlings running away EG2.png|Singing so bad it causes my hair to glitch. ''My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Friendship Games'' Placards showing miscolored Sirens EG3.png|As a picture in the placards. Season seven Shadow Play - Part 2 Sirens flying over Stygian's village S7E26.png Adagio, Aria, and Sonata under a cloudy sky S7E26.png Adagio, Aria, and Sonata sing their siren song S7E26.png Sirens collecting negative energy from the village S7E26.png Stygian on the outskirts of the hypnotized village S7E26.png Sirens singing and collecting negative energy S7E26.png Flash Magnus flying around the Sirens S7E26.png Flash Magnus flying around Aria Blaze S7E26.png Aria Blaze blasting magic at Flash Magnus S7E26.png|Ruby breath! Aria Blaze blasting magic at hurled boulders S7E26.png Adagio, Aria, and Sonata go on the offensive S7E26.png Pillars attack the Sirens and protect villagers S7E26.png Somnambula flying circles around the Sirens S7E26.png Somnambula goads the Sirens into chasing her S7E26.png Star Swirl watches the Sirens chase Somnambula S7E26.png Somnambula lures the Sirens toward the portal S7E26.png Somnambula tricks Sirens into flying through the portal S7E26.png My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Better Together (season 2) Find the Magic Adagio appearing to have three arms EGDS48.png Aria, Adagio, and Sonata on stage EGDS48.png The Dazzlings "did we lose the magic?" EGDS48.png The Dazzlings singing on stage EGDS48.png Aria Blaze singing passionately EGDS48.png|Gotta find the passion... The Dazzlings in the neon garden EGDS48.png Aria and Sonata "gotta break away" EGDS48.png Aria and Sonata "find a great escape" EGDS48.png Sonata Dusk wanders the neon garden EGDS48.png Aria Blaze wanders the neon garden EGDS48.png Dazzlings singing in the neon garden EGDS48.png Aria and Sonata inside the green fog EGDS48.png Dazzlings sing to an emotionless crowd EGDS48.png Aria Blaze smiling in the neon garden EGDS48.png Dazzlings lying in the neon garden EGDS48.png Aria Blaze admiring the neon flowers EGDS48.png Aria and Sonata smiling back-to-back EGDS48.png Dazzlings appear behind the audience EGDS48.png Dazzlings walking with jewels in hand EGDS48.png Aria and Sonata giving the crowd life EGDS48.png Dazzlings filling the crowd with color EGDS48.png Aria's footsteps make colorful ripples EGDS48.png The Dazzlings return to the stage EGDS48.png Dazzlings sing to a cheering crowd EGDS48.png The Dazzlings concluding their song EGDS48.png Adagio wide-eyed with jewel in hand EGDS48.png My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Sunset's Backstage Pass Aria Blaze sings into a microphone EGSBP.png The Dazzlings singing on stage EGSBP.png Dazzlings giving a concert at Starswirled EGSBP.png Sunset watching the Dazzlings perform EGSBP.png Adagio "that song's called Find the Magic" EGSBP.png Adagio Dazzle dropping the mic EGSBP.png The Dazzlings going backstage EGSBP.png Snips and Snails run away in tears EGSBP.png The Dazzlings' concert concludes again EGSBP.png Festival teens cheer for the Dazzlings again EGSBP.png Sonata "that was our best show yet!" EGSBP.png Aria Blaze "the loop is really working" EGSBP.png Adagio Dazzle "of course it's working" EGSBP.png The Dazzlings with wicked smiles EGSBP.png The Dazzlings walk toward the festival EGSBP.png The Dazzlings entering the festival EGSBP.png Adagio Dazzle remembers something EGSBP.png Adagio "did one of you remember" EGSBP.png Aria Blaze "it's not my job" EGSBP.png Aria Blaze blaming Sonata Dusk EGSBP.png Sonata "how was I supposed to know" EGSBP.png Sonata Dusk "tacos in the toaster" EGSBP.png Adagio "you two are so annoying" EGSBP.png Dazzlings catch Sunset in their van EGSBP.png Adagio Dazzle "don't even think about" EGSBP.png Adagio and Aria glare at Sunset Shimmer EGSBP.png Adagio "what are you doing on our bus?" EGSBP.png Adagio not sure what Sunset is talking about EGSBP.png Adagio Dazzle "we looped a vocal track" EGSBP.png The Dazzlings laughing at Sunset Shimmer EGSBP.png Sunset Shimmer grabs Adagio's wrist EGSBP.png Aria Blaze "if there's Equestrian magic" EGSBP.png Aria Blaze calls dibs on Equestrian magic EGSBP.png Sonata "you should try it sometime" EGSBP.png The Dazzlings laugh at Sunset again EGSBP.png Sunset Shimmer yelling "I can't" EGSBP.png Aria Blaze "poor Sunset Shimmer" EGSBP.png Dazzlings surprised by Sunset's outburst EGSBP.png Pinkie Pie appears behind the Dazzlings EGSBP.png Pinkie Pie holding a plate of churros EGSBP.png Pinkie Pie shoves churros into her hair EGSBP.png Pinkie Pie starting to tear up EGSBP.png Pinkie Pie starting to cry EGSBP.png Pinkie Pie runs off in tears EGSBP.png Sunset Shimmer "I didn't mean it!" EGSBP.png Adagio "the one who needs to change" EGSBP.png Dazzlings drive off in their touring van EGSBP.png IDW comics FIENDship is Magic issue 3 cover A.jpg FIENDship is Magic Sirens IDW teaser.jpg FIENDship is Magic issue 3 credits page.jpg FIENDship is Magic issue 3 page 1.jpg FIENDship is Magic issue 3 page 2.jpg FIENDship is Magic issue 3 page 3.jpg FIENDship is Magic issue 3 page 4.jpg FIENDship is Magic issue 3 page 5.jpg Legends of Magic issue 7 cover A.jpg Legends of Magic issue 7 cover A textless.jpg Legends of Magic issue 7 credits page.jpg Legends of Magic issue 12 cover B.jpg Legends of Magic issue 12 cover B textless.jpg Legends of Magic issue 12 credits page.jpg Other FIENDship is Magic trade paperback cover.jpg FIENDship is Magic trade paperback SDCC cover.jpg Merchandise Sonata Dusk and Aria Blaze Equestria Girls Rainbow Rocks dolls.png Sonata Dusk and Aria Blaze Rainbow Rocks packaging.jpg Rainbow Rocks Panorama Sticker Storybook sticker sheet.jpg Miscellaneous Aria Blaze Rainbow Rocks character bio art.png